A Week of Fun
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: Lag made a bet with Sylvette and was forced to cross-dress! Coincedently, a festival was held at the Hive and "Lala Seeing" was to play Princess while Jiggy Pepper as the Prince! What happens when someone's jealous! LagXZazie **Adopted from Black7Kitten**
1. CHP 1: A Bet

**As promised...I did it...**

**well, the four early chaaps are all the ones I took from Black7Kitten. I just alter it a bit...**

**R & R**

CHP 1: A Bet

"How did I end up in this mess?" the little bee sighed, watching the two girls talk.

~flash back~

"But Sylvette do I have to go?" the silver haired boy whined.

"Are you saying that you don't want to go shopping with me?" said the wheel chair beast.

"It's not that...i-it's just that it's humiliating to be shopping for dresses and why do need to go anyway? You have lots of dresses..."

"Yea, but it's for Niche and I finally got her to get another dress to wear instead of that pink one."

"Anyway why do I have to go then?" the boy still disagreed.

"To carry the stuff, of course and you can just wear one of my dresses and pretend to be a girl." Sylvette replied sarcastically.

"Yea and I can dress as a dog too." Lag mumbled in a complaining tone.

"What you think that being a girl is easy? I bet you can't even act and dress like a girl for 2 weeks!" Sylvette shot at him, a little angry.

"Lag accepts!" the child of Maka eagerly wanted to join the conversation.

"N-Niche, don't go saying yes without my permission!"

"So there you have it, Lag Seeing. We'll do prizes for winning later. Right now we have to see Aria-san to get you a girl's uniform." Sylvette gave a little smirk to the now disappointed letter bee. She dashed out the door, forgetting about the shopping she just planned.

~end of FB~

Lag just watched as Aria-san agreed to get the little bee a girl's uniform and the silver haired girl smiled. He knew he would be in hell for two weeks.

"Aria-san, sorry for the trouble this will cause you," Sylvette apologised.

"Oh, no problem at all! Oh...and Seeing, there is a meeting in the lobby in a hour. Don't be late," Aria said, handing him the uniform for girls.

"What's it about?"

"Don't know Largo-kacho said it's important."

"So Lag, let's go shopping for you and Niche now!" said the girl with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

"Ah Lala-chan, that looks so~ good on you! You could be a casual girl." Sylvette teased. "Seriously, 'Lala'? You couldn't think of a better name than that?" growled the boy.

"Niche thinks it's a good name and steak thinks so too, right steak?" "Nu ni." said the boy's dingo and her road kill still living.

"Well, Lag, I would never think that you are a boy if I was someone different."

"Oh no! It's almost time for the meeting! Aria-san said not to be late." exclaimed the little bee.

After paying for the dresses and getting dressed into his new uniform plus putting on wig, Lag and Niche together with Steak went to the meeting.

While going to the Hive for the meeting the bee spotted his two best friends, Zazie and Connor with their dingoes Wasiolka and Gus. He ran to catch up to them and say 'hi', but the little boy saw a confused look on their faces.

"What's wrong guys?" asked the confused boy, using a girl's tone instead of his original tone.

"Umm, do we know you, girl?" asked his friends.

The silver haired boy had forgotten that he was pretending to be a 'she' now. But still, they didn't recognize him when he was a girl. "_How different do I look if my friends can't even recognize me."_

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

The cat lover and the food lover were walking to the Hive for the meeting when they heard someone called their names. They turned to see who it was and a girl not to mention a _**very**_ cute one in fact. The girl was about 12, younger than both of them and was wearing the same uniform as them but a girl's one of course. She was very fragile looking with her silver hair covering one of her magenta eyes. They wondered why such a cute girl knew their names and why haven't they seen her before; Was she new? They wondered who she was, so they asked if they knew her.

"It's me, Lag. Geeze, how much different do I look like as a girl?" said the boy with blush across his face embarrassed as his friends thought he was a girl.

The boys were so surprised they had frozen like a block of ice.

"Lag what, when, how did you turn into a girl?" asked the cat lover.

"I didn't turn into a girl Zazie; I accentually make a bet with Sylvette and now, I'm cross-dressing."

Connor was still was still frozen.

"Lag, Zazie, Connor better hurry up or else, be late for the meeting." interrupted the child of Maka.

When they got to the Hive, Lag was stared at by the crowd of bees for the meeting. He was saved from the eyes when Largo, the Hive leader had started the meeting.

"Hello and thank you for coming, letter bees. This isn't really a meeting more like an announcement. The time has come for our 20 year annual letter bee festival to begin. You must be wondering what it is...well, it is basically a festival that we have for a week with no letter delivering. There is a contest for girls, a race for bees, an eating contest, a play and so on," said the hive leader.

"This time the play is sleeping beauty and the princess is... (All of a sudden the room was dark and then a light was hit on Lag) that girl over there." He was brought to stand next to the Director.

"Your name is?"

"It's Lala, sir..."

The Director then moved on to the prince which was Jiggy pepper.

"So, there you have it! At the end of the festival, these two will be the prince and princess. You can all go now and you two, come to my office in a couple of minutes."

When everybody was supposed to leave, the boys kept asking Lag questions about who she was and was she new or how come they never saw her around. Then, a hot-tempered boy and a lazy boy came and helped the poor boy from the mob of boys.

"Wow, Lag, I'm still surprised that you're not a girl." said Connor.

"Well I'm not. Thanks for saving me back there." the little bee replied.

"Haha, not a problem Lala-chan~." teased the dark haired boy.

"Z-Zazie!" shouted the boy, blushing.

"Lag, you have to got the Director's office, remember," Connor reminded.

"Oh! Ok...well, see you guys later then."

When searching for the office, the little bee ran into Jiggy.

"Ah, hello, Jiggy-san."

"Hi..."

While walking to the office, there was a awkward silence between them.

"I see that you're here. Please read and remember this script by the end of the week."

The two boys were scanning the script to get a visual idea what it is. That's when Lag stumbled upon a scene and...

"W-W-What? L-L-Largo-san! I can't do this play!" said the blushing bee.

"Well, don't worry. It's not that bad, just enjoy."

The little bee didn't want to do the play but he had no choice. He would have to do this scene even though it was embarrassing for him. What did Jiggy-san think of this?


	2. CHP 2: I Sense Jealousy

Last time~

The little bee didn't want to but he didn't have a choice. He would have to do it even if it was embarrassing for him. _What dose Jiggy-san think of this?_

* * *

><p>Now we're back<p>

The cool guy P.O.V (Jiggy)

While walking to the office I bumped into someone. It was that girl from before. I've been wondering if I knew her. She looked too familiar. I was going to ask her, but we were already in front of the office.

"I see that you're here. Take this. It's the script for the play. Please remember it before the play." said the Director.

I didn't bother reading it, so I just flipped through it as I kept on thinking who this was girl and why do I feel like I knew her and am thankful of it?

I glanced at the girl when I saw her shocked face like she had seen a gaichuu for the first time.

"W-W-What! L-L-Largo-san! I can't do this play!" said the girl, complaining about the kiss scene.

This story is popular amongst the girls. I wonder why she didn't know that?I slightly knew the story since I have a sister.

"Well, don't worry about it. It's not that bad. Could be that you're a _**boy**_ and had to do this." the Director who knew nothing said.

(=^~^=)

All of a sudden, Aria-san walked in and Lag stared at her with eyes that were not happy looking.

"Ah, Seeing, what are you doing here? I thought the people who are playing the role of the prince and pri- Ohhhh." said the woman who forgot something.

Aria-san forgot to tell the Director that Lag seeing was forced to cross-dress for 2 weeks by Sylvette and now, in the room, you would see an angry cross-dresser, a surprised Director, and a cool looking guy, but surely, on the inside, he was thinking WHAT? THAT'S SEEING!

"Well, I was wrong and it is bad. Why didn't anyone tell me?" the Director asked, staring at Aria.

"Um...this time it looks like I'm the irresponsible one now ha ha." Aria drawled.

"Aria-san, how could you forget?" Lag was about to cry.

"Well, looks like we have no choice since you have been already chosen for the part of the princess, Lag seeing or should I say Lala Seeing," the Director said, a little calm by that time.

"But, I don't have a sister or cousin I know of..."

"No, you are the twin sister of Lag seeing. You were separated from birth since your parents fought too much, alright Lala?" said the Director, looking like he was filming a drama.

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

Meanwhile~

Connor and Zazie were wondering what the story of "Sleeping Beauty" was, to see the idea of the play. So then, they decided to ask Sylvette since she is a girl and the play is about a princess. When they got there they knocked on the door and Niche answered.

"Oh hello/hey Niche. Is Sylvette home?" asked the two boys.

"Yea, Niche tell her about the announcement, now she is making the terrible icky soup for Lag when he comes home."

"The terrible icky soup?" asked the boys that looked like they were about to die, getting a nod from the Maka.

"Niche, who is at the door? Oh, Connor, Zazie, why are you here?" Sylvette asked, wheeling to the door.

"We were just wondering what the story of "Sleeping beauty" was...but, we can always buy the book. Hahaha" they joked weakly.

"Don't waste your money on the book. I'll tell you about it, come on in."

When they got to the kitchen, Sylvette started the story of the sleeping princess.

(=^~^=)

"In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. For many years they have longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they called her Aurora. She was named after the dawn for she filled lives with sunshine.

The King Stefan and his queen received their friends, King Hubert and Prince Philip. They wanted the princess and the prince to marry so that their kingdoms can unite. Three fairies were also invited their names were May, June, and April. The three fairies granted gifts for the newborn baby girl.

May granted the girl with beauty that so anyone who knew her would admire her, June went next She granted the girl with a voice of an angel for everyone to hear her beautiful songs, April was going to do the same, but then a evil witch named Devin stormed in angry because she wasn't invited and she also had a son 2 years ago 2 years before the prince and was born the same day as her but no one said happy birthday.

She said "She will be loved throughout the kingdom and she will have a voice that want to be heard around the world but on her 12 birthday she will find a spinning wheel and prick her finger then die." gasps were heard all around.

The fairies tried to break the spell but it was useless so when April gave the baby her present she said "Instead of dying she will fall into a deep sleep that will last until she has her true love's kiss"

The king ordered all spinning wheels to be burned. But he was still worried that's when the three fairies said that they will raise her until her 12th birthday. The queen and king were happy but heartbroken.

So then, the princess grew up with the three fairies and became beautiful and had a voice of an angel. Soon her 12th birthday was coming up and the present from the witch would be granted.  
>On her 12th birthday she went out to sing with the animals, while she was singing, someone heard her. It was Prince Philip but she didn't know he was the person she would have to marry.<p>

They fell in love at first sight as they sang together all through the afternoon. When she got home, June and May were arguing what colour the dress for the princess would be. June wanted the dress to be green and May wanted it to be blue but then April broke up the fight and changed the colour of the dress was pink with a blue chocker and a green emerald dangling from it.

When they gave the dress to Aurora, they wished happy birthday and told her the story of the day she was born. Of course she was shocked, not about the witch but about her, having to marry someone she doesn't know and love.

After that, she was sent to the castle for her 12th birthday party. When she was there, they showed her to her room. Then she was under the spell Aurora began following a strange noise. She climbed the stairs and found a small room. There was a spinning wheel and an old lady.

"Would you like to try?" she asked with an unnoticed smirk.

The princess said yes and started to touch the wheel but then, she pricked her finger and fell into a deep sleep.

The king and queen found her and were upset as there was no spinning wheel but how did it came true, the present of the witch? In sorrow, they put her in a tower called Rose Tower because it had rose bushes around it.

When they left, the queen and king saw the son of the witch, Jacob.

"Ah, such a beautiful princess! Thank you for giving her to me." he sneered.

They left her in the tower the witch's son lived in! What a terrible mistake they made! The news spread around and many men have tried to rescue the princess but failed.

A couple of months have passed and still, sleeping in the tower, was the beautiful princess. Jacob loved the princess but she didn't love him. He knew because when he kissed the fair maiden, she was still sleeping. So, he wouldn't let anyone have her if he couldn't have her.

It has been half a year since Aurora had been sleeping, that is, when Prince Phillip have come to rescue her. When he came to the tower Jacob put a spell on the rose bushes to make a maze, but the prince passed that. Then, he came up to a moat ten feet long and five feet deep plus filled with alligators, but the prince managed to pass that as well.

The son of the witch didn't want the man to take his princess so he called his mom to kill the person who was trying to take his beloved. So, the witch fought the boy for her son's happiness but she failed. The witch lost her magic somehow during the fight and was locked up.

The boy didn't want his princess to go but she had to love him to wake up so he hid and was waiting to see what will happen to the princess. When the prince came to the room the princess was she was still sleeping beautifully.

Her lips were red as a strawberry and hair shiny as silver. He put his hand on her pink cheek and gently kissed the girl. A few seconds later the girl's eyes slowly opened, Jacob was surprised and sad until he saw her beautiful smile.

When they left the tower they saw the son of the witch saying, "I love you princess, but you don't love me and it is enough for me to see you smile."

The rose bushes were moving to create a path for them. Everyone was surprised to see the princess again and later on, the prince and princess got married. At the wedding, the evil witch's good son was there. He was working at the castle now as the princess's bodyguard. At the end of the wedding a true loves kiss was shown to everyone. THE END"

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

The room felt chilly once the story ended. Connor and Sylvette wondered why, they looked at Zazie and saw him frown but not his usual frown, no, this was much scarier.  
>Sylvette still wondered why it was chilly in the room but Connor knew what it was. What they were feeling in the room was not a breeze from outside, but jealousy.<p>

_I sense that__** someone**__ is jealous! _Connor screamed in his heart.

It was bad to make the hot head jealous.

**Told'cha I didn't change much! I liked the story too after all...**


	3. CHP 3: You Get Food Afterwards

Last time~

_I sense that __**someone**__ is jealous! _Connor screamed in his heart.

It was bad to make the hot head jealous.

* * *

><p>Now we fast forward~<p>

When Sylvette finished the story, she said, "Hey, do want to stay for din- ."

She couldn't finish her sentence as the two were already out.

"Niche dinner is almost ready, so can you get Lag before it gets cold?" she turned to niche.

"Niche will find Lag, cause' Niche will not eat the really bad soup alone!" the Maka said, hopping away with Steak.

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

**Back to Connor and Zazie**

"So why were you jealous?" Connor wondered.  
>"What are you talking about?" Zazie scowled a little at the question.<br>"When Sylvette told us about the story of the princess, it becomes all cold." The fat one replied, feeling the cold sense again, "Ah, see there it is, that cold feeling and that scowl!"  
>"I always scowl," Zazie was a little annoyed.<br>"But this one is different it's more...I don't know, terrifying?" Connor said, taking a deep breath as he saw Zazie's scowl increased.

"Okay, if I tell you what is bugging me, will you go away?"

"Of course..."

"Alright, so, what's bugging me is...**You." **he said bluntly.

"I didn't what know that," Connor joked.  
>"I like Lag no, I love him, okay...and it bugs me so~ much that Jiggy Pepper will kiss him, not once but twice and it's ticking me off. God, I hate you, You know that." Zazie blurted out.<p>

"Hey, hey...I know you hate it. Let's just go home."

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

**The next morning...**

"Minna, I posted who will get the part of who on the bullion board. So, look at it and get the scripts at the front desk and the festival starts tomorrow, so spread the news!"Aria announced.

"Yea, yea, whatever..." everyone in front of her said.

Then, the director came and said, "People that are playing a role will get food afterwards so look!"

Then, almost everyone started to walk to see if they got a role.

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

**Characters for the play**

Princess Aurora: Lala seeing  
>Prince Philip: Jiggy Pepper<br>Witch's son, Jacob: Zazie (something?)  
>Witch: Niche -Lag's dingo for fighting purposes<br>King Stefan: Thunderland Jr.  
>Queen: Aria Link<br>King Hubert: Connor Culh (short and fat makes great king)  
>The three fairies: June, April, and May ( ha same names)<br>Old lady: Deana  
>Villagers: Jake, Jenna, Nick, Angel, Janet, Sean (Four more people)<p>

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

Zazie blinked at the board when he saw his role. Connor chuckled at his role.

"I can't believe I'm playing the villain!" the black haired exclaimed.

"Chill..." Connor said, "At least you turned out nice in the end..."

"That doesn't make me feel any better at all..." Zazie growled before walking away.

Aria walked up to the cat boy before he was able to reach the door.

"Zazie, you have a lot of cats at your house, right?" she asked.

"Yea, why?" the boy replied, confused.

"Umm...can we borrow them?"

"What? What for?"

"We were thinking of putting a Cat Cafe here at the Hive."

"Cat Cafe?"

"Yes. I read some articles about how cats relaxed people, so I thought of putting a Cat Cafe..."

Aria gave Zazie a paper full of her ideas about the cafe. Zazie's eyes trailed every sentence on the paper. He sighed and looked at the blonde woman.

"Who's conducting it?" he asked.

"Me and the Director...oh, and Sylvette," Aria answered.

"Okay, but I'll help too. They are my cats after all," he said.

Aria smiled and thanked the cat boy. The boy sighed again before dragging himself home. Wasiolka stared at him, thinking of what might happen the next day.

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

The next day...the first day of the festival...

Zazie rushed to the Hive. His cats were already taken there by Aria and the Director. He arrived at the building and dashed inside. He looked around to find the cafe. It was located at the infirmary as that was the only place that was available.

"Zazie, you're here!" Aria said, smiling. She walked up to him.

"You have another job," she said.

"What about my cats?" he asked.

"I'll handle it and Lag'll help too, including Sylvette and Niche," the woman replied.

"Oh...fine...what's the job?" he asked, defeated.


	4. CHP 4: Let the Festival Begin

It's the second day of fun now...

The bees were told to come early so that they can hand out fliers in addition to the tapping the fliers and all. It said that admission was free and there would be an event everyday this week, open 1:00-9:00.

The event om that day was a Beauty Contest open to all girls.  
>Judges:<br>Largo Lloyd  
>Aria Link(she can't participate)<br>Doctor Thunderland Jr.  
>Hazel Valentine(he wanted to see pretty girls cause he a perv)<p>

First place: $100 gift card to White Wings  
>(girl store owner: Anna Wing )<p>

Second place: $75 gift card to Black Wings  
>(twin sis of Anna Wing owner: Deanna) [Cosplay store]<p>

Third place: $50 for Angel Wings  
>(little sis of the twins owner: Jen Wing ) [Jewellery store]<p>

(they got all this because the lil' sis of the family has a twin brother, Ben Wing, that is a bee and he is family) [ha they are all related]

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

It was twelve thirty, thirty minutes before the festival for the second day began. All of the stands were ready, the decorations were beautiful, and they were getting ready for the participants to arrive. The maximum amount of people they would accept to be in the contest was 20 because if they had too many people, all of them would not fit on the stage.

It was ten minutes before people would come, so Lag tried to find Connor and Zazie. Lag searched for them but could't find them so he asked someone if they had seen them. They said they were at a game booth so he checked the game sections. The people were pouring in when Lag was running as fast as he could with that dress of his.

Lag finally found the two bees; They were at a dunking booth? Zazie was sitting in a box with water half way filled and Connor, telling people to cool down the hot tempered bee by dunking him into the freezing cold water.

"What is all of this Connor?" Lag asked, looking to Connor and then, to Zazie back and forth.

"Oh Lag this is a dunking booth, you throw a ball and if it hits that target, Zazie gets dropped into the water," Connor explained to the now astonished bee.

"Why are you doing this anyway?"Lag said, thinking that Zazie would never say yes himself.

"Well nobody wanted to do this. So, Aria-san made Zazie do it since it would attract people. She made a deal, taking care of his cat at the cafe while he's doing this..." Connor said, biting into his pizza.

Aria-san was right as people were lining up to try to dunk the cat boy, probably because he was ill mannered. Zazie just sat there, waiting for someone to dunk him. He sighed as another person missed.

"Aww...I missed!" the boy said, walking away.

"Luck next time!" Connor yelled to him.

Lag was interested to try it out. He was bored anyway as Sylvette and Niche were conducting the Cat Cafe. He kept on wondering, why would they open such a cafe.

"Hey, Connor, can I try one time?" he asked, controlling his tone as a girl.

"Sure, that'll be 30 rin," Connor replied, taking out another pizza.

Lag paid the fat boy and got three balls. He aimed it carefully and threw his first ball. It missed, so he gave a second try. The second one almost hit the target. Lag threw the third ball and it hit right in the middle. Zazie fell into the water. He struggled to get to the surface, holding onto the chair.

"Well, you're lucky. You're the first one to have dunk the boy," Connor said, smiling.

"Yay!" Lag said.

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

At noon, Zazie and Connor swap their jobs with some other letter bees as they get their rest.

"So, you're entering the contest?" Connor asked.

"Well, apparently, Sylvette signed me up.

"Well, good luck then, Lala-chan," Zazie teased.

"Z-Zazie!" Lag blushed.

"You are still cross-dressing..." the cat boy smirked.

Lag made a sulking face, earning a laugh from the other two. He sighed.

"Lag!" Sylvette called as she wheeled up to him.


	5. CHP 5: Not the Swimsuit!

CHP 5: Not the Swimsuit!

Last time~

"So, you're entering the contest?" Connor asked.

"Well, apparently, Sylvette signed me up.

"Well, good luck then, Lala-chan," Zazie teased.

"Z-Zazie!" Lag blushed.

"You are still cross-dressing..." the cat boy smirked.

Lag made a sulking face, earning a laugh from the other two. He sighed.

"Lag!" Sylvette called as she wheeled up to him.

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

Now back to the story~

"Sylvette," Lag said as the girl was now in front of him.

"The Beauty Contest starts at 3.30 p.m." Sylvette stated.

"Yea," Lag replied.

"Then, let's go get ready!"

"Sylvette!"

Lag was pulled by the girl to the Hive. Zazie and Connor stared at them.

"I really need to see this," Zazie said, smirking a little.

"See what?" Connor asked him, curious.

"See Lala in a swimsuit that is. Come on! We need to get the front seat!" Zazie said, running to the stage where the competition would be held.

* * *

><p>"Sylvette!" Lag breathed as he was thrown clothes at by Sylvette.<p>

"I picked the best for you. But..." Sylvette hesitated.

She observed Lag from top to bottom. The bee was only wearing his boxer at that time. He was given a private changing room as he was the only cross-dresser participating.

"You don't have a female swimsuit," the girl stated.

"Wha?" Lag exclaimed in shock.

"I've got that covered," a voice said.

The two turned to the door and saw Aria with Niche. The woman was holding a pink swimsuit with blue flowers decorating it.

"I'm not gonna wear that!" Lag screamed.

"Of course you will," Aria said.

"But...he is a boy and umm...it's hard to hide his, you know..." Sylvette drawled.

"Oh, right. Then, we'll make him wear something to cover that," Aria suggested.

"They're calling for the contestants now," Niche said.

Lag put on a dress Sylvette picked for him. He was contestant no. 4. He went on stage and blushed when the crowd eyed him. He was so nervous that he almost fell, but he tried to keep it steady. It was his turn to give a speech.

"Umm...m-my name is L-Lala Seeing. This is m-my first t-time participating. P-Please be nice t-to me," he stammered.

Some boys whistled, making Zazie twitched in anger. Connor tried to calm him down. They smiled to Lag who saw them in the crowd. He bowed before walking back to his position in the line.

"Nice work," the third contestant said to him.

"T-Thank you," Lag said to her.

"I'm Nana," the girl said to him.

"Lala, Lala Seeing," Lag said back as they shook hand through their back.

"Nice to meet you," Nana said, smiling.

Lag smiled back to her.

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

Lag was still waiting for Aria's or Sylvette's decision of what he should cover his thighs with.

"Just make him wear shorts. Shorts that fits well with the swimsuit," Aria came out with an idea.

"Okay. How about, blue?" Sylvette asked.

"Okay. Blue it is then," Aria just had to agree as they had not much time to spare.

They made Niche hold the complaining Lag as they put on the swimsuit for him. Lag put the shorts on by himself.

"You're so~ cute!" Sylvette cooed.

She tied Lag's wig into a pony tail. Then, he went out but before that, he turned to the two females.

"You two are mean, really mean," he half sobbed the words out.

The contestants lined up again. Nana walked to her position. She smiled to Lag when she caught up to him. She was wearing a skirt that was inches over her knees. Lag blushed and then, looked away.

"Why are you wearing shorts?" Nana asked him.

"Umm...my designer said I should so it'll look more seductive..." he lied to her.

But, he never thought his lies would come true! All the boys whistled and wooed to him as he approached the stage. He blushed at the attention he was getting.

"He really did wear one!" Zazie said, blushing madly when he saw 'Lala' wearing a swimsuit.

"C-Calm down, Zazie," Connor said as the cat boy was already standing up on his chair.

Lag blushed when he saw Zazie whistling to him. He went back to his position after a few minutes showing off his swimsuit.

"I guess I should wear something like that too," Nana whispered to him.

"Y-Yea..." Lag replied in a stutter.

He sighed. Next was the talent show and he never had a talent before. What would Sylvette make him do?

**I'm updating this at the same day as Fountain Miracle cause of the limited time I have...**

**I need decision on what Lag should do for the talent show!**

**review people and decisions include!**


	6. CHP 6: And the winner is

**Well, I'm back! For a few days, that is...October is almost here...**

**I'll be really busy by then and it'll really hard to update..**

**but, I'll try!**

CHP 6: And the Winner is...

Last time~

"I guess I should wear something like that too," Nana whispered to him.

"Y-Yea..." Lag replied in a stutter.

He sighed. Next was the talent show and he never had a talent before. What would Sylvette make him do?

* * *

><p>Now back to the show~<p>

Lag dragged himself to his changing room. Sylvette, Aria and Niche were waiting for him.

"Lag!" Niche threw herself into his arms.

"What are you gonna do for talent show?" Sylvette asked.

"I don't really have a talent..." Lag stated, sighing.

"Oh..." Sylvette uttered.

She looked at Aria with eyes that were saying that she should have an idea.

"I've got nothing to say this time..." Aria said, a little apologetic.

She looked at Lag and then, at Sylvette. The three sighed excluding Niche.

"Just...do what you do best..." Aria sighed.

"What I do best? That would be crying..." Lag said sadly.

"Then, tell jokes or something," Sylvette gave another option.

The four heard the announcement calling for the participants. Lag went out after changing his clothes slowly.

"I'll figure something out myself..." Lag mumbled.

They lined up again and Nana greeted Lag.

'So, what are you gonna do for talent show?" Lag asked Nana.

"I'm gonna sing a song," Nana answered.

"You can sing? That's so neat!" Lag exclaimed, amazed.

"Well, it's nothing that amazing..." Nana replied, flushing as Lag praised.

The two got in line as the Talent Show started. Lag kept on thinking of what to do up until it was his turn. He walked up to the stage.

"Umm...I d-don't have any t-talent...s-so, I-I'll t-tell a story..." he stuttered through the microphone.

"What? Tell a story of what?" Zazie said, plopping into his seat after getting something to eat.

"Don't know..." Connor said, munching on his pizza.

"Umm...I'll tell about a friend of mine. He likes cat and..." Lag kept up with his stories.

Zazie almost choked when he heard Lag telling a story about him. He grabbed Connor's drinks after finishing his. He blushed when Lag praised him and give an expression of fondness.

"There's a luck that he likes you, too," Connor said, snatching back his drinks.

"I g-guess..." Zazie replied in a stutter.

He watched as Lag got another whistle from the boys. He twitched when a boy winked to Lag, making the boy on stage blushed.

"Hmph..." Lag sighed.

He dragged himself back in line.

"Nice story. I'd love to meet him someday," Nana whispered.

"I'll introduce him to you then," Lag replied.

Soon, the Talent show ended. Lag went back to the changing room only to be dragged by Sylvette and pulled out of his clothes.

"Let's get started for the winner announcement. It'll be in 15 minutes," Aria said, picking a dress to wear.

"Let me rest for a minute..." Lag begged.

"No! We need to get you in the best shape!" Sylvette said, powdering Lag.

Lag stood still as Sylvette and Aria made him up. Once he was done, the two cooed at how cute he was. Lag was wearing a white dress down to his knees and white sandals and black socks. The ribbon on his waist was tied to the back. Well, since he was 12, he can't really wear something decent, as Aria had said.

"I hate you two..." he half sobbed the words out.

"You'll thank us after this!" Sylvette said.

Aria nodded. She went out to the judges' desk and sat beside Largo Lloyd.

"Will the participants, please line up..." Largo said.

The participants came out in their line as always. They all went up the stage together.

"Ahem...now let's begin the prize distributions," he said through the microphone.

"The third place goes to Nana Ai," he announced.

The crowds clapped their hands as Nana went to get her prize.

"Next, the second place goes to...Janet Russell," he said, turning his head to the girl.

Janet went to get her prize and then, went back in line.

"Now, we will wait for the judges to decide the first winner," Largo said, nodding to Aria, Dr Thunderland and Hazel.

The three gave a nod back and Aria stood up. She was holding an envelope as she approached the stage and walked up to the Director. Aria handed the envelope to him. He opened it and brought his mouth to the microphone.

"And the winner is...Lala Seeing!" he said.

The crowd stood up from their seats and gave a round applause to Lag who was welling up in tears. He went to get his prize. Zazie and Connor smiled at him when he took the prize.

"I won..." he muttered.

* * *

><p>(=^~^=)<p>

"So you won...why don't I treat you for dinner," Zazie invited Lag.

"Umm...thanks, Zazie," Lag said, smiling.

The cat boy smirked. Lag was a little confused at his smirk.

"A cross-dresser won, huh?" he teased.

"Zazie!" Lag complained.

"Lala!" Nana called.

The two boys turned to see the girl catching up to them.

"I finally found you..." she panted out.

"What's up?" Lag asked.

"Umm, you told me that you'd introduce your friend to me," Nana said, smiling.

"Oh, right! This is him, Nana. Meet Zazie and Zazie, meet Nana."

"Nana Ai," Nana held out her hand.

"Zazie," Zazie took her hand and they shook hands.

"So, where are you two going?" Nana asked, curious.

"I was going to treat Lag to dinner. Wanna join? I'll treat you too since you did get third place," Zazie answered.

"Thanks! I'd love to!" Nana beamed.


	7. CHP 7: It's Rehearsal Time!

**goodbye for now, my beloved readers!**

**Waaaahhh! It'll be lucky ifI could update...**

**I have one more month before my important exam...**

**I'll be back in December! wait for me!**

CHP 7: It's Rehearsal Time!

Last time~

"Oh, right! This is him, Nana. Meet Zazie and Zazie, meet Nana."

"Nana Ai," Nana held out her hand.

"Zazie," Zazie took her hand and they shook hands.

"So, where are you two going?" Nana asked, curious.

"I was going to treat Lag to dinner. Wanna join? I'll treat you too since you did get third place," Zazie answered.

"Thanks! I'd love to!" Nana beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>It's the fourth day of the festival now...<strong>

Lag rushed to the Hive for rehearsal that day. It was 4 o'clock in the evening. He barged into the Hive with pants.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" he apologised.

Aria, the Director and the others that were there turned to look at him. Sylvette giggled at the bee and then, continued her sewing.

"What were you doing?" Aria asked the small bee in front of her.

"I was taking a nap. I forgot to tell Sylvette to wake me up," Lag explained why he was late.

"I see..." Aria replied and turned to the others, "Places, everyone! We're starting the rehearsal!"

Lag went up to Jiggy who was memorising his lines. Zazie and Connor were at another corner, reading their lines. Jiggy stopped reading and looked at Lag.

"Good evening," he greeted the cross-dresser.

"E-Evening," Lag stuttered a reply.

He took out his script to memorise with Jiggy before they were called by Aria. Zazie looked in jealousy as the two started their rehearsal in front of the other members of the Bee Hive.

"I wonder would they be singing..." Sylvette said, sighing a relieve.

Zazie glared at the girl but she glared back.

"Jealous much?" Sylvette teased.

Zazie scowled and walked away from her, keeping his distance as she annoyed him most. Sylvette giggled and turned her sight back to Lag and Jiggy. Lag was stuttering a lot, causing Jiggy to smile at his action.

"Zazie, you're up next with Niche," Aria called to Zazie.

"Niche will do her best!" Niche exclaimed, waving her hair up and down.

Lag and Jiggy went to get some drinks a t a stand handled by Nana as she was asked to by the Director.

"You gotta have guts!" Nana said to Lag.

"I know..." Lag sighed.

"Don't worry. We still have time to rehearse. You'll get better in your lines and role," Jiggy said to the down letter bee.

"Zazie doesn't seem to have problems with his role...even Niche's good," Lag said as he watched the two on stage.

Zazie got down the stage and Jiggy was called after that.

"Now, Niche, this is not a real fight yet, so be good and don't injure Jiggy," Aria advised the Maka.

"Understood!" Niche nodded and got into her fighting position.

Jiggy started to fake a fight with Niche.

"I hope he'll be okay..." Lag said as he saw Niche dodging Jiggy's attack.

"Man..." a voice said from behind him.

Lag turned around and saw Zazie with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Your role is easy..." Lag said to him with a sulking face.

"Heh, well yours is just hard..." Zazie smirked.

"Yours too easy! You only had to..." Lag refrained from saying the word.

"Had to what?" Zazie asked.

"Umm, nevermind," Lag looked away.

"Lala, control Niche!" Aria called in panic.

"Niche will protect Lag!" the Maka exclaimed, swinging her sword for real.

"Ahh! Niche, you must not hurt people!" Lag squeaked as he ran upstairs.

Nan and Zazie watched as Niche stopped when Lag called her name. She was blushing as Lag held her. Anan turned to Zazie.

"You will be kissing her too, right?" Nana asked.

"Yea..." Zazie replied, sipping his tea.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Nana asked again.

"N-No! We're just friends..." Zazie replied, blushing a little.

"Yea...just friends..." Nana teased with a smirk plastered on her face.

Zazie sighed. Another annoying girl. Could his day get any worse?


	8. CHP 8: It's A Date!

**Sorry for the late update! I was blank for awhile...no ideas at all.  
>This is all I could write for now. Maybe I'll keep up until CHP 12 only...not sure but the update will surely be more late than my other fics...<br>It's hard to write humour.. **

CHP 8: It's A Date?

Last time~

"You will be kissing her too, right?" Nana asked.

"Yea..." Zazie replied, sipping his tea.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Nana asked again.

"N-No! We're just friends..." Zazie replied, blushing a little.

"Yea...just friends..." Nana teased with a smirk plastered on her face.

Zazie sighed. Another annoying girl. Could his day get any worse?

* * *

><p>Two more days before the play...<p>

Zazie ate dinner at Lag's house that day. Connor was there too. Sylvette had asked them to come over as it has been awhile since they last visited.

"So, how's the festival?" Sylvette asked.

"Why did you ask? You were there too..." Zazie replied, biting his sandwich.

"Excuse me, but I was busy taking care of someone's cats..." Sylvette glared at him.

"Hey, it was Aria-san's idea!" Zazie replied.

"Well, if you don't have so many cats, the idea would've came out!" Sylvette continued to shout at him.

They kept up the tongue fight. Lag and Connor were stunned and surprised by their behaviour.

"So Lag, have you memorised you scripts?" Connor asked, ignoring the other two.

"I've memorised it but...I still have stage fright..." Lag replied, slurping the soup a bit.

His expression changed. Connor gulped.

"Why did you eat it?" he asked.

"Because I don't want Sylvette to be disappointed," Lag replied.

"Lag eat bad soup? Lag should not! Lag will get sick!" Niche shouted, swinging her hair up and down.

Zazie stopped fighting Sylvette as she threatened to wheel on him if he continued.

"So, Lag...are you free tomorrow?" he asked Lag.

"No, we have the festival..." Lag replied straight.

"After the festival?" Zazie asked, rolling his eyes.

"I have nothing to do..." Lag replied.

"Why don't we go out...I'll treat you an ice cream," Zazie said, smiling.

"B-But...as a g-girl...? It's like a date...!" Lag blushed a bit.

"Of course it is. Cat boy here is in love~!" Sylvette teased.

Zazie scowled at the girl's word. Lag was still blushing, causing Niche to worry.

"Zazie make Lag red! Niche make Zazie red!" she said, fuming up.

"No, Niche! You must not hurt people!" Lag tried to stop her.

The house was a chaos. But, Connor remained at his seat, eating his bread calmly.

"This is Sylvette's home alright..." he said, munching another one of the breads.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Zazie moved forward but stopped when he saw his 'date' didn't move at all. He turned to the cross-dresser.

"Come on!" he said.

"B-But...the others are staring at us..I t-think they're a bit jealous..." Lag said in his feminine voice.

"Who cares? I'm only treating you an ice-cream," Zazie replied, going to Lag's side.

"B-B-B-But!" "No but, buts. Let's go!"

Zazie held Lag's hand and pulled him to walk forward. Lag followed, tripping once in awhile but was always saved by Zazie.

"You look like a love couple..." a voice said.

"Oh, hi Nana," Zazie said.

"N-Nana! Care to join us!" Lag said, feeling a bit relieved that Nana popped out.

"You two seemed to be on a date..." Nana said, a little disappointed.

Zazie looked at Lag. He was frowning and disappointed.

"No, we're not on a date," Zazie said in a joking tone.

"Really? Then, I'll join you!" Nana said, beaming happily.

Lag brighten up a bit. Nana went to his side. The three strolled leisurely to the ice-cream stall. After ordering, they chose a table and sat to enjoy their ice-cream.

"So, who's paying?" Nana asked.

"Zazie, of course," Lag looked at Zazie.

"Yes, I'm the one paying," Zazie replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Aww..you're so sweet..." Nana cooed.

"You're just as annoying as Sylvette..." Zazie sighed.

After that, they went to the fountain. Unfortunately, some boys from the Hive approached them.

"You've got guts flirting with Lala," one of them said.

"Why? She's no one girl," Zazie replied, a little angry.

"Hey! Watch your mouth," another replied.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Nana shouted.

"Aww...he has a female bodyguard..." another one teased.

Nana's eye muscle twitched. She started to attack the boys. Zazie and Lag watched as she body slammed each one. The boys started to flee.

"And don't bother them, ever!" Nana shouted.

"N-Nana..." Lag said, gulping nervously.

"Yes? I'm sorry those boys ruined your romantic moments. Well, thanks for the ice-cream, Zazie. See yah!" Nana said, running to her house.

"Heh...she scares me," Zazie said, turning to Lag, "So, let's continue our date."

"Eh! It's a date after all?" Lag was surprised.

"Of course!" Zazie smirked happily as he took Lag's hand to urge him to follow.


	9. CHP 9: The Cat CAfe

**Well, here's chp 9! Whew...it's hard writing romantic humour...**  
><strong>A hint of Zazie's feelings towards Lag..."Lala" I mean<strong>

CHP 9: The Cat Cafe

Last time~

"Aww...he has a female bodyguard..." another one teased.

Nana's eye muscle twitched. She started to attack the boys. Zazie and Lag watched as she body slammed each one. The boys started to flee.

"And don't bother them, ever!" Nana shouted.

"N-Nana..." Lag said, gulping nervously.

"Yes? I'm sorry those boys ruined your romantic moments. Well, thanks for the ice-cream, Zazie. See yah!" Nana said, running to her house.

"Heh...she scares me," Zazie said, turning to Lag, "So, let's continue our date."

"Eh! It's a date after all?" Lag was surprised.

"Of course!" Zazie smirked happily as he took Lag's hand to urge him to follow.

* * *

><p>The next day is the play...<p>

Zazie was on duty at the Cat Cafe today with Sylvette and Nana.

"So, what did you do with Lala yesterday?" Sylvette teased.

"We ate ice-cream...and then, we went for a walk..." Zazie drawled.

"Yeah, right..." Sylvette replied and scoffed.

"What do you expect me to do to him, I mean her," Zazie said, panicked.

"Nothing~" Sylvette tuned.

Lag made an appearance and entered the cafe. Zazie blushed at what he was wearing, a dress.

"What's with the dress?" he asked the cross-dresser.

"The girls were treating me like a dress up doll," Lag replied, "Can I hide here?"

The three nodded and hid Lag. Three girls came in.

"Have you seen Lala-chan?" a brown haired girl asked.

"Nope, not yet for today," Nana lied.

"Oh, she must be in the office!" the maroon eyed one said.

The other two agreed and dashed to the office. Lag came out from his hiding spot and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks..." Lag said in his feminine voice.

"You're welcome," the three replied.

"So Lala, are you ready for tomorrow?" Nana asked.

"I'm a bit nervous..." Lag said, smiling.

"Well, you could always pretend that there was no one watching," Zazie suggested.

He came closer to Lag with a kitten in his hand. He put the kitten on Lag's lap.

"Z-Zazie, I don't know how to handle a cat!" Lag exclaimed.

"No worries. Just stroke it..." Zazie smiled.

Lag began to stroke it. Suddenly the kitten hissed and started to scratch Lag's hand. Zazie took it but it ended up scratching Zazie's face.

"Why did it go wild all of a sudden?" Zazie asked, rubbing his face.

"To be honest, that was my kitten," Nana stated.

The three turned to look at her.

"That makes sense..." Zazie said, scratching the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Nana asked, disturbed by Zazie's statement.

"You're rough and your cats are following your footstep..." Zazie said.

"You dare say that?" Nana half growled.

Her cats started to inch towards him. Zazie's sweat dropped.

"My fellow minions, attack!" Nana said.

"Argh!" Zazie wailed in pain.

Sylvette and Lag just stood there and watched.

"I'm not sure if he could make it to the play tomorrow..." Lag said, worried.

"He will. He's Zazie after all," Sylvette reassured him.

Nana picked up a chair and was about to throw it at Zazie. But, Sylvette stopped him.

"D-Don't be so sensitive, Nana-chan!" Sylvette half begged.

"Let me kill him for saying I'm rough!" Nana shouted in anger.

"You can kill him after the play!" Sylvette replied.

Nana stopped and put down the chair. Sylvette and Lag was relieved.

"Fine..." Nana said, turning to Zazie with a death stare, "Your life is mine after the play..."

"Heh..." Zazie gulped.

"Honestly, Zazie...never say that word to her," Sylvette scolded the cat boy.

"Sorry..." Zazie said, feeling guilty.

Nana and Sylvette walked out of the room to go get some drinks. Zazie plumped himself on the couch, beside Lag.

"You look cute in that dress," Zazie teased, smirking.

"Z-Zazie!" Lag blushed.

"Heh...it's true..." Zazie said.

"You really like teasing me..." Lag sulked.

"Too bad you're a guy..."

"Why?"

"If not...I would have love you by now..."

"Why can't you love me now?"

Zazie looked at Lag with a confused look.

"I'm Lala, not Lag," Lag smiled.

Zazie gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Z-Zazie..." Lag blushed.

"We just left you for a second and you're flirting with each other?" Sylvette said.

The two moved away from each other with crimson red faces. Nana came in and started to tease Zazie.

"Zazie and Lala sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~" she sang.

"Sh-Shut up!" Zazie stuttered.

"It's a good thing Nana didn't hear what you said," Sylvette whispered to Lag.

"Y-Yeah..." Lag replied.

Zazie chased Nana as she sang the song.

"This is much more fun than killing you~!" she said.

"Get back here!" Zazie called.


	10. CHP 10: An Interesting Story

**It's been awhile~~I was waiting for someone to review,,,  
><strong>**Bree, where are you?  
>Anyway, this is the semi-final! Read or die in Zazie's hand, mwahahahahaha!<strong>

CHP 10: An Interesting Story

Last time~

"We just left you for a second and you're flirting with each other?" Sylvette said.

The two moved away from each other with crimson red faces. Nana came in and started to tease Zazie.

"Zazie and Lala sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g~" she sang.

"Sh-Shut up!" Zazie stuttered.

"It's a good thing Nana didn't hear what you said," Sylvette whispered to Lag.

"Y-Yeah..." Lag replied.

Zazie chased Nana as she sang the song.

"This is much more fun than killing you~!" she said.

"Get back here!" Zazie called.

* * *

><p>The Play is to day...yay~~~<p>

"Lala, stay put! You'll ruin your hair!" Nana said.

"B-B-B-B-but!" Lag sputtered nervously.

"Your role is almost up!" Sylvette called.

Lag moved on to the stage and the light was turned on, focusing on him. The narrator started...  
>"Princess Aurora went out to sing with the animals, while she was singing, someone heard her. It was Prince Philip but she didn't know he was the person she would have to marry."<p>

Jiggy made an entrance. Lag turned to look at him with curious eyes.

"Who do you might be?" he asked ever so softly.

"I am Prince Philip. You have such a wonderful voice!" Jiggy said his line.

"Why thank you. My name is Aurora..." Lag smiled.

The play continued...

Lag pretended like he was under a spell and followed a weird sound, made by Niche to fake the sound. The narrator started again...  
>"She soon saw a spinning wheel. An old lady was beside it..."<p>

"I've never seen anything like it before," Lag said his line.

"Hello, lacy. Would you like to try it?" Niche said what she remembered.

Lag went closer and suddenly pricked his finger. Then, he fainted. The audience gasped and whispered to each other.

"Hahaha! I've done it!" the witch, Niche that is laughed and jumped away as a sign she disappeared.

"You did great, Niche!" Nana gave a thumb up for the dingo.

* * *

><p>The story moved on...<p>

"Thank you for the gift!" Zazie said, smirking.

"The news spread about a beautiful Princess sleeping and will only wake up with a true love's kiss," the narrator said.

Zazie sat beside Lag as he read out his lines about the beauty of Princess Aurora. Then, he heard something weird...

"Huh..." he said in a low voice.

Lag was snoring softly! He was really asleep! Zazie remembered that it was time for him to kiss her after those lines. He gave a quick peck on Lag's lips.

"Please, don't wake up!" he prayed silently.

But...

Lag stirred and opened his eyes. The audience gasped again.

"Oh no..." Lag sighed in a low voice.

The narrator panicked and so did the other people that were involved in the play. Sylvette rushed to the narrator's place and took the microphone.

"A-And so the Princess woke up as she was kissed by her t-true love! It was very surprising to her that it was not Prince Philip that had kissed her," she stammered.

Lag made a sad face to show that he was sad it was not Jiggy, Prince Philip. Nana pushed Jiggy onto the stage.

"But, Prince Jacob didn't really love the Princess...s-so, he gave her to Prince Philip a-and the witch appeared," Sylvette continued.

Nana replaced Niche and the audience started to whisper again.

"How dare you, Jacob, betraying me after knowing that she is your true love!" Nana made up a line, pointing at Zazie.

Zazie panicked and looked up from behind the stage. There was a big board and words were written on it. He nudged Jiggy.

"I shall kill you, wicked witch!" Jiggy read out the line, taking out his sword.

"Stop! Spare my mother! We shall leave this kingdom and never to return!" Zazie read out his parts.

"But, Jacob...are you okay with that?" Lag read his.

"Yes...I shall take this as a punishment..." Zazie said with a sad expression.

"I-In the end, the witch was spared and left with Jacob. They would never return and never bothered anymore people. J-Jacob was happy that Princess Aurora was happy e-even if it was not with him...The End..." Sylvette stammered.

The audience was quite. But soon, they gave a round applause.

"Bravo! What an interesting story!" a woman said.

"Yea! Bravo!" another woman said.

The recruits were relieved that there were no complaints. Lag was scolded by Aria.

"I'm s-sorry..." Lag apologised.

"Lala..." Nana smirked.

"What?" Lag asked in anxiety.

"You woke up when Zazie kissed you..." Nana teased.

"Eh! I-It's not like I knew w-who kissed m-me!" Lag stammered.

"Zazie and Lala sitting in a tree~ k-i-s-s-i-n-g~" Nana sang.

Sylvette smirked and sang along with her. Zazie was angry and started to chase them.

"Argh!" he cried in pain when Sylvette wheeled on him and Nana was holding his legs so that he couldn't move.

Lag panicked and begged them to stop.


	11. CHP 11: A Confession!

**It took longer than I thought to figure out the story line...I'm always out of idea these few days...**

**Ugh...Now, I have classes in the morning, so it'll be a busy year! Okay, okay...review now!**

CHP 11: A Confession! (Part 1)

Last Time~

"Lala..." Nana smirked.

"What?" Lag asked in anxiety.

"You woke up when Zazie kissed you..." Nana teased.

"Eh! I-It's not like I knew w-who kissed m-me!" Lag stammered.

"Zazie and Lala sitting in a tree~ k-i-s-s-i-n-g~" Nana sang.

Sylvette smirked and sang along with her. Zazie was angry and started to chase them.

"Argh!" he cried in pain when Sylvette wheeled on him and Nana was holding his legs so that he couldn't move.

Lag panicked and begged them to stop.

Now, we're back...1 week after the play...

Lag sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was in his wig and had to cross-dress...again. The one-week bet had finished and he had won.

~Flashback ~

"You did a great job being a girl, Lag! I never knew you had it in you!" Sylvette said.

"Lag no longer Lala? Why?" Niche asked, confused.

"The bet is finished...I don't need to be a girl anymore..." Lag explained.

"Wet?" Niche said, making both Lag and Sylvette burst into laughter.

"N-No, Niche! Bet..." Sylvette corrected the dingo.

There was a knock on the door and so, the girl wheeled to answer it. It was quite shocking to find Zazie at her door as he rarely visits after the play.

"I was wondering when Lag is free...I mean, Lala..." Zazie stammered.

"Why? Want to go on a date with her?" Sylvette teased.

"Well..." Zazie drawled.

"Oh, it's Zazie..." Lag said, popping beside Sylvette.

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile. Come on, Niche~" Sylvette said, smirking at Zazie and pulling the confused Niche with her.

~Flashback ends~

Lag sighed as he fixed his dress. He was wearing a white dress that had a bow at the neck. The skirt was frilly and went down to his knees. He was wearing a pair of long white socks and matching white sandals. Come to think of it, everything he wore was white that day. He then, went downstairs.

"Ah, Lala! Zazie's already here, ya know?" Sylvette called for Lag.

Lag looked at Zazie. He was wearing a casual blue top with black tracksuits. He was standing by the door, not daring to come in as he was afraid that Sylvette would force him into eating her soup. He smiled at Lag when the boy approached him.

"You look...b-beautiful...as Lala that is..." Zazie drawled.

"Oh...t-thanks," Lag blushed.

"So, let's get going..." Zazie said.

"Have fun, you two!" Sylvette teased.

Zazie and Lag blushed. They exited the house and started to walk to the plaza. There was an awkward air. They were both quiet, not knowing what to say. Zazie looked around for inspiration of what to talk about.

"So, where are we going first?" Lag asked.

"Well...let's go to Sinner's Bakery," Zazie decided as he loved the bread there.

Lag obeyed and followed him. Zazie held out his hand and Lag was confused. The cat boy sighed and took Lag's hand to guide him. Lag blushed furiously when Zazie's warm hand touched his. They arrived at the bakery. Sandra greeted them with a big smile on her face.

"Zazie, who's this sweet girl?" she asked, observing Lag.

"Umm…she's my d-date," the boy stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Lala Seeing, Lag's long lost twin…" Lag lied and bowed to Sandra.

"My, my…I never knew Zazie was so nature that he asked you on a date!" Sandra said, laughing.

Jacob came out with a big grin on his face. Zazie blushed when the man smirked to him. Lag was confused at Jacob's expression. Sandra pulled Lag in and Jacob followed along with Zazie. The man was busy patting the cat boy's back and grinning all the way.

"Well done, Zazie!" the man said.

"Huh?" Lag was confused.

"You're all grown up now…I'm so proud," Jacob stated.

"S-Stop that, Pops! You're embarrassing me…" Zazie complained, blushing.

He took a glance at Lag who was busy talking to Sandra. Lag saw Zazie looking at him and he smiled to the boy. Zazie turned away immediately.

"So, where are you planning to take her to? You know…to confess…" Jacob asked Zazie in a whisper.

"Anywhere you would recommend?" Zazie whispered back.

Lag ate the bread and soup that Sandra had prepared. Zazie was still busy whispering with Jacob. Sandra grew annoyed and so, she hit her husband's head.

"You're ruining their date!" she said.

"Oww…you ruined my head…"Jacob muttered.

Zazie sat beside Lag and started to eat too.

"What were you talking about?" Lag asked in his sweet voice.

"Umm…something…" the boy replied, gobbling up a piece bread in an instant.

"You're becoming more like Connor…" Lag said, a little scared of him.

"No, I'm not…" Zaize replied, sighing.

Lag understood that Zazie was nervous. He was feeling the same way after all. The two sat there, enjoying the bread and soup that were served to them. Jacob was watching from afar but they didn't notice at all.


	12. CHP 12: Finale

**Helllooooooooooo, world!**  
><strong>Sorry for the long wait!<strong>

**Finally! Finally! FINALLY! The finale of A Week of Fun!**

**I enjoyed writing it! It was actually a self reward for me as I had just finished my final exams for this semester!**  
><strong>So enjoy it! ENJOY IT!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>CHP 12: A Confession! (Part 2)<span>

Zazie took Lag to a cliff at the outskirts of Yuusari. It was a beautiful night and the breeze tickled their faces. Lag was a bit cold, but since Zazie didn't bring a coat or something, he couldn't help the boy to warm up.

Noticing the smaller boy was shivering, Zazie asked, "Are you cold?"

"K-Kind of..." Lag forced a smile.

Zazie scratched his head. He sat closer to him. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. Lag stared at Zazie's flustered face. He smiled to himself as he nuzzled in Zazie's comforts. There was an awkward silence. The two stood there, as if frozen by the cold breeze.

Lag broke the silence. "Yuusari is quite beautiful..." he drawled.

"W-What? Oh...yeah. I never noticed that too," Zazie stuttered.

"I don't think anyone noticed that..." Lag giggled.

Hearing his cute laugh, the raven haired gazed at the boy wrapped in his arm. Lag was still staring at the town which barely got any light from the artificial sun. He was in awe while Zazie was in awe at his cute and delicate figure. It made him want to protect Lag even more, to make Lag his 'sweetheart'.

"A lot has happened during the festival..." Lag muttered, sighing.

"Yeah...I remember the chaos in Cat Cafe..." Zazie said, smiling.

"Ah, the one that Nana said your life would be hers after the play!" Lag said, laughing.

Zazie laughed. "Yeah. That one! Remember when she joined us for ice-cream and some boys bothered us?" he asked.

Lag clapped his hand once and laughed again. "She body slammed each and every one of them!" he exclaimed.

Zazie nodded and laughed too. "She was always teasing us!" he remarked.

"Yeah..." Lag said, wiping a tear from his right eye because he laughed too much.

"I remember your swimsuit for the beauty contest or something! You look really adorable in it!" the raven haired laughed out loud.

Lag smiled and said, "I just can't believe you came to watch."

They kept on laughing at almost all of the humorous memories that they could recall from the festival. Lag was a bit embarrassed whenever Zazie mentioned him being a girl, even though he was cross-dressing as one.

"Remember the play?" Zazie abruptly asked.

The moment of him kissing Lag and Lag waking up flashed in his mind. Lag was thinking of the same thing. Both of them blushed furiously. Silence was in the air again. They came to halt out of what to talk about. Well, it was almost time to send lag home anyway, or else Sylvette would be worried and Niche would throw a fit, or so Zazie thought.

"Well, it's almost time to go back..." Zazie muttered.

"R-Right..." Lag stammered.

Lag stood up, but before he could do anything else, Zazie took his hand. He pulled Lag into a hug.

He whispered, "I love you, Lag...both you and Lala..."

Lag widened his eyes. He returned the hug.

* * *

><p>"Lag, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry!" a familiar silver haired girl on wheelchair called form downstairs.<p>

"Hold on!" the boy named Lag replied.

He rushed downstairs after putting on his wig. Niche was already almost done with her breakfast.

"Oh, you're cross-dressing today?" Sylvette asked in a quite teasing tone.

"Yeah...I p-promised him a-after all..." Lag blushed as he thought about his boyfriend.

Sighing, Sylvette said in a stern voice, "Just don't let him do naughty things to you, okay?"

"I won't! We're too young for that!" Lag was tomato red. "Z-Z-Z-Zazie w-w-w-would n-never...h-h-h-h-he wouldn't...!"

"Okay, okay...he is very gentle, surprisingly..." the silver haired girl remarked.

There was a knock on the door before it was opened. A common raven haired boy and his blue panther stood there.

"Yo! Is Lala ready to head to work?" he called.

"C-Coming!" Lag replied.

He gobbled up his bread and drank his milk in one gulp. He grabbed his coat and rushed to the front door with Niche following behind. He looked at Zazie and smiled. The taller boy patted his head.

"We're gonna be late you know?" Zazie teased.

"I know, I know...let's go!" Lag puffed his cheeks.

They held hands and walked to the Hive with their dingoes at their feet. Sylvette watched them until they were out of her sight.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out in the end. But...getting married is another option..." she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Zazie was wrapping his right arm around Lag's waist as they walked. The boy was smiling like a happy cat while the cross-dresser was blushing madly.

"Z-Zazie...people are looking at us!" Lag scolded the boy.

"It's okay right? I am Lala's boyfriend. We announced that to the whole Hive..." Zazie muttered.

Lag pushed away. "You did, I didn't..." he crossed his arms.

Zazie chuckled. He inched his face closer to Lag's left ear.

"I love you, Kitty Cat..." he whispered, causing Lag to blush even more.

He turned to look at the taller boy, but all he got was a kiss on the lips. He blushed even redder than before. Zazie walked passed him as he tried to chase the taller male.

"Aww...come on...! You love me too, right?" he teased.

"People will hear you!" Lag complained.

As he was running, Zazie didn't see that the smaller boy's dingo was right in front of him. He went for a sudden stop. Lag came after that. He pushed Zazie onto the ground. Zazie sweat dropped. Lag gave him a peck on the lips.

"O-Of course, I l-love you too. That's w-w-w-what I told you on the cliff after all..." he muttered.

Zazie smirked. They continued their walk to the Hive after that.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was thinking of making an M rated fic...like a sequel or something.<strong>

**If you guys want an ordinary sequel, do tell me...but I can't promise anything for the time being.**

**Once I finish For Who You Are, I'll get back to this one. That is the only think I can promise for now...**

**Thank you for reading, thank you for following, thank you for reviewing!**

**Thank you for making this you favourite fanfiction!**

**Thanks to Black7Kitten for letting me adopt this story! It was fun writing it although it took me a while to finish it!**

**Thank you all!**


End file.
